rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Order of Wizards
The Order of Wizards (originally called The Order of Magika) was one of the oldest role-play groups that had existed in Runescape role-play and was considered by many the most dominant magic role-play to ever grace world 42. It was started by 5 school friends who loved the idea of making a formal magic order for role-play and they came up with something called the Order of Magika which would one day be renamed the Order of Wizards. The Order of Wizards was a highly successful role-play due to the high amount of player-made lore and backstory that revolved around the order. The Order of Wizards was started back in Feb 2003 during the classic years on world 16. It started as a free-to-play role-play and it had about 15 members. However, during the Runescape 2 update, the order's members obtained Runescape Membership and moved from world 16 to world 92 being a members world. With the initial release of the role-playing server the order held a vote to move to world 42 from world 92 and it was something that was debated for about 2 months. However the Grandmaster at the time decided it would be best to interact with other role-players who shared the same interests as the rest of the group so the move was put into effect. The Order of Magika and Betaplay Originally called the Order of Magika', '''the betaplay of the order took place during January 2003 and all the members made "rofl characters" to test out the role-play to see if it was a good idea; this was known as betaplay. The beta for the Order went very well and people loved the orders take on magic and its new ideas It was originally going to be that the Order had a Head Wizard and that the mages did everything the Head Wizard said. However, this would be changed and the High Council of Mages was formed with the "Head Wizard" taking the title of Grandmaster of the Order. It was during this period that it was suggested to change the orders name from the '''Order of Magika '''to the '''Order of Wizards'. A vote was held on this and the new name, The Order of Wizards, won by a landslide. Grandmaster Zokrum Zokrum the fire master was the first Grandmaster of the High Magic Council of Gielinor, he was the esteemed founder of both the Order and the Council. Zokrum was known across Gielinor for his mastery of fire magic; legend speaks of Zokrum's fire being able to melt mountains. Grandmaster Zokrum also had at his side an enchanted sword of great power, the origins of which are currently unknown. The Order was primarily a Saradominist Order, but Zokrum himself was a secret Zamorkian. He refused to accept the principles of the Order so plotted against them. Unfortunately, he fell ill and died before he could carry out his plan and the role-play was passed onto the next Grandmaster. Grandmaster Xonus With the time of Zokrum done, the Order passed onwards to Grandmaster Xonus who made a radical change to the Order; any religion was now given free entry to the Order, being Saradomnist, Guthixian or Zamorakian (Armadyl, Bandos and Zaros were not known to the Order at this time in its history). Many years would pass and a measure of peace would be in the Order for a great time; Xonus would lead the order passing on his knowledge and skills to the next generation. He was a powerful master of the air magicks and being a mastermind at mathematical prediction, Xonus was able to predict and calculate a foes move in battle in his mind, as quick as a snap of the fingers. Grandmaster Xonus, however, did not become the Order's Battlemaster as he refused to accept the concept of war amongst the mages. Xonos believed combat in terms of training was perfectly fine but he pushed to make the Order as peaceful as possible withdrawing the Order more and more from the events of Gielinor; he tried to keep the wizards isolated on the Tower island in order to prevent them getting involved in any troubles or disputes. Despite this, however, Grandmaster Xonus was killed during a Zamorakian uprising in the Wizards Tower, taking down many Zamorakian mages single-handedly, he died a hero. Grandmaster Ludo Rzaruis After the death of Grandmaster Xonus, the third mage to hold the title of the Grandmaster of the High Council of Mages was Master Ludo Rzaruis who was a proud master of earth magic. Rzaruis was the teacher and adoptive father of future Grandmaster Samarodion Amysth (who would later become the 5th Grandmaster). This great master of earth magic was a mage of honour and pride who believed in the code of honour and distinction. "Battle in its purest form" he would brag. He belived that combat solved everything and that it would always prove who spoke truth. If there was any form of conflict in the Order he would set them in a battle to the death; the winner of this battle would be deemed the speaker of truth. Many mages in the Order spoke out against this as they found it highly unorthodox and some masters even argued against Rzaruis that it broke the code of the Order. This lead to a schism where the Conclave of Masters tried to wrestle the title of Grandmaster from Master Rzaruis and assign it to a different wizard. This, however, did not come to pass. Grandmaster Rzaruis would lead the order until his ripe old age of 115, where he would pass on the role to the next generation of mages. Grandmaster Zinellia Florkain After the death of Ludo Rzaruis, the 4th Grandmaster of the High Magic Council and the first female Grandmaster (originally Grandmistress but she argued just beacuse she is a woman it shouldn't change the name of the title). Florkain was famous for being one of the most powerful masters of water magics of the 5th age, earning her the nickname amongst her fellow mages "the Sea Dragon". Florkain was famous for leading the Order during the Order's civil war that was dubbed "The Great Magic War". The war lasted for 5 years, claiming the lives of many mages, as half the Order wanted necromancy practice to be made legal. However, Grandmaster Florkain refused to make necromancy a legal art and she used her power as Grandmaster to disband the council and form an advisory council of Arch Mages. Now using her authority as Grandmaster to take full control of the order for the duration of the war she made Master Samarodion Amysth not only an Arch mage to serve on her advisory council but her High General. The advisory Council of the War consisted of the following mages: *Grandmaster Zinellia Florkain *Arch Mage Samarodion Amysth *Arch Mage Laura Amysth *Arch Mage Daxxan *Arch Mage Zifnab *Arch Mage Rivert *Arch Mage Soria However, Florkain was slain during the last battle of the war. She left instruction for her successor to be Samarodion Amysth. Grandmaster Samarodion Amysth The war ended and the High Council of Mages had to choose to honour Florkain's wishes or not, in the end they decided to. In the year 104 of the 5th Age Samarodion Amysth was named Grandmaster of the High Council of Mages. Grandmaster Amysth also reformed the High Magic Council now the war was over; there was no longer any need for the Grandmaster to have all the power in the Order. Samarodion Amysth was known for his supreme mastery of magic and was considered to be one of the best mages of his generation; being a supreme master of earth magic, Grandmaster Samarodion mastered earth magic to such a degree it held few secrets from him. Samarodion Amysth had mastered all 5 forms of earth magic defined by the Order and even created his own. Samarodion also obtained mastery in a number of other magical areas; he was capable of controlling the lightning effects of Saradomin Strike and charging the energy of the spell to a deadly level. Grandmaster Amysth became capable of casting Saradomin Strike without a Saradomin Staff after years of study by creating his own unique looking Saradomin Staff. However, like with training wheels on a bike, Samarodion one day found the staff redundant and moved away from Saradomin Strike to create his own spell: Saradomin's Judgement. Samarodion became known as the most powerful wizard to ever hold the title of Grandmaster of the High Magic Council, and he died in his sleep in the Wizard's Tower during the Year 169 of the 5th Age. The Order Disbands Soon long after Grandmaster Amysth's death, the soon-to-be 6th Grandmaster Droidak Sirali disbanded the Order along with Arch Mage Louis Pyron. They felt the Order had served its purpose in history and it was time for the orders influence over destiny to end. Customs and Goals of the Order "The great Order of mages stands as a pinnacle of magic in the land of Gielinor and has seen many mages come and go over its many years; will you be among them? The Order of Wizards are looking for wizards everywhere to teach each other and to learn from one another. We serve Gielinor. The Order is open to all who wish to learn but the Council does not approve of Zamorakians and refuses them entry into the Order." The Order was a highly peaceful organisation of mages who tried to keep a grip and control over magic to stop people's abuse of magic. The Orders belief was that if you focused on one area of magic for a life time, you could take your learning and boundarys of knowledge far higher then any other mage and obtain a true mastery of that area of magic. Members of the order had to live by two different codes; The Code of the Order and The Code of Respect. The Code of the Order *A mage of the Order shall not abuse their power. *A mage of the Order shall obey the Council. *A mage of the Order shall show respect at all times. *A mage of the Order will try to resolve conflict without violence. *A mage of the Order will never let emotion cloud their judgement. *A mage of the Order will never harm the innocent. *A mage of the Order will follow the laws of the land and respect other people's authority in their own domains. Understanding The Code of the Order *The first line of the Code restricts members of the order to not abuse their power over other members of the Order or those outside the Order. *The second line of the Code exists to ensure the consistent leadership of the Order so the Order doesn't fall apart. *The third line of the Code ensures that you show the same respect to others that they give to you. *The forth line of the Code tries to ensure mages of the Order resolve conflict peacefully. *The fifth line means a mage of the Order is trained to be above such things as human emotion and needs to do what is right for Gielinor not for personal gain. *The sixth line explains how a mage of the Order must not harm innocent life, all life is connected and shouldn't be harmed. *The seventh line of the Code explains purely that while in other lands not controlled by the Order a mage of the Order shall respect the authority of the people there and be respectful to them. The Code of Respect *Bow to those in higher rank. *Do not call a Master by their first name. *Do not back chat an Arch Mage or Master. *Show respect to the Council. *Show respect to your fellow mages. *Show respect to those outside the Order. *Do not be disrespectful to those who are ranked lower then yourself. The High Magic Council The High Magic Council was the governing body of the Mages of Gielinor and governed the use of magic in The Order of Wizards and mutliple other organisations. Known members of the High Magic Council include: *Grandmaster Zokrum *Arch Mage Erelem *Grandmaster Xonos *Arch Mage Auvinen *Grandmaster Rzaruis *Arch Mage Soria *Arch Mage Rivert *Arch Mage Adlek *Arch Mage Laura Amysth *Grandmaster Florkain *Arch Mage Xuxseressa *Arch Mage Zifnab *Arch Mage White *Grandmaster Samarodion Amysth *Arch Mage Sarah Nourom *Arch Mage Louis Pyron *Arch Mage Ashley Arven *Arch Mage Jane Rovin *Arch Mage Droidak Siralii *Arch Mage Mack Pyron The Rankings of the Order Grandmaster of the Order '- The elected Head of the entire Order, the guidance of the Order and the recognised strongest mage in the entire Order; any member of the Order can organise a one-to-one meeting with the Grandmaster should they ever require wisdom or guidance. '''Head Arch Mage '- The Grandmaster's second in command and the elected leader of the High Council of Mages .......... '''Arch Mage - Members of the High Council of Mages, great masters of magic. Master Mage - A great magic teacher who the Council believe shows great skill and wisdom. Teacher - A mage who has passed their tests and is able to teach other mages. Skilled Mage - A mage who has shown skill in the eyes of the Grandmaster and is more of a title then a rank. Mage - An apprentice who has achieved the first stage of training and is readying to take their tests. Apprentice - A mage still in training and has yet to pass their tests. Titles in the Order *'Grandmaster of the Order' - The overall head of the entire Order. *'Head Arch Mage' - The leader of the Council of Mages. *'Master of the Order' - Will assume the role of Grandmaster while the Grandmaster is away. *'Battlemaster' - The recognised greatest magic duellist in the entire Order and is in charge in overseeing combat training and exercises. *'Sagemaster' - The recognised expert on arcane knowledge and study of magic, and is in charge of the Order's archives. *'Loremaster' - The recognised Head of the Library in the Tower and is an expert on history. *'Chief Healer' - The most accomplished healer on the Council and is in charge of all the medics in the Order. *'Chronicler' - The Order's relic expert and is in charge of looking after and maintaining magical relics. *'Grand Historian' - Provides help to students who need help studying the history of the Order specifically (rank abolished). *'Arbiter' - The ambassador of the Order. *'Vanguard' - Oversees the protection of the Wizard's Tower. *'Herb master' - The Order's potion master. *'Rune Guardian' - Head of the Runecrafting Guild (rank abolished). *'Altar Summoner' - In charge of monitoring summoning in the Order. Trivia *The Order is quite possibly the longest existing role-play, spanning 9 years. *It was originally started by 5 school friends as a joke, and all 5 of them were at some point the Grandmaster of the Order. *The Order holds many references to Star Wars, as the founder of the order was a huge Star Wars fan. *At its high, the Order of Wizards had 55 members making it possibly the biggest magic based role-play to ever grace world 42. Category:Magic Category:Organization Category:Mage Category:Faction